1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wearable bags and packs, particularly for exercising and sporting activities.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Backpacks worn while exercising can help carry reservoirs of potable water. When a bag is shaken, such as during intense physical activity, the reservoir within may swing vertically and horizontally, burdening the user.
Conventional backpacks have partitions to separate the reservoir from the rest of the contents within the bag. However, there are limits to the positions to which the partitions may be set in conventional bags.